Kidnapped!
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: Sucky title...gives away everything...anyways..Takari...Kari's kidnapped...can T.K. find her before it's too late? (too late for what...? Even I don't know...)


Author's Note: A Takari story! Finally! I had this idea for quite a long time but the plot never quite developed...now it's finally finished! I'm so happy!! Now go on with the story...

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? Digimon is mine...!! (hugs all her videotapes of Digimon and all that has to do with Digimon...) Fine..I'll share...it doesn't all belong to me...*evil* I own some of it!! Hehe...okay..I don't own any of it =`(...

Kidnapped

By Sakura Kinomoto

She spun around, looking at the dark corners of the alley. She swore she heard footsteps and felt eyes on her back. She breathed heavily, as her head spun. She had only taken this route because it would get her back in her apartment quicker. Now, it doesn't seem like a good idea.

She started to walk, quickening her pace. She has to get out of this dark alley. It gives her creeps. Once she was on the street, she ran towards her apartment building. 

Kari slammed the door behind her. That was just too scary. For the past few days, she felt someone was following her, watching her. It makes her think if some crazy guy is after her. She shivered.

"I wish I could tell someone...but they'll probably say I'm over-reacting," thought Kari. She wished someone would believe her and maybe comfort her. "Maybe T.K. ...no, I shouldn't worry him."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Today was a warm day for January. The sun was shining, hardly any wind and not much snow around. Everyone was also very happy because Valentine's Day is near. Everyone but Kari. She can't seem to feel the spirit of Valentine's Day. The creepy feeling won't leave her. She still feels like someone is following her.

Kari saw a boy from her class looking towards her. She smiled, "Hi, Akuryou." Suddenly, she realized that Akuryou has been always around her at school, could he be...? No, Akuryou was a quiet kid, he couldn't do that. It's just a coincidence.

Kari sighed. She misses T.K.. Ever since they started Grade 8, they hardly had anytime to hang with each other. She never told him how she felt...

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

T.K. sat in front of the television, flipping the channels. T.K. sighed , there's nothing to do. He placed his hand on the phone, who could he call? Every time he calls someone, they say they're busy, even Kari.

T.K. sighed again. He misses Kari. They used to have so much fun hanging out with each other before MaloMyotismon was destroyed and before they started Grade 8. It's hard to believe homework, plain old, homework can keep them apart. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in his mind. Valentine's Day is near, maybe a party would get them back together. T.K. quickly jumped up, turned off the television and slammed his bedroom door behind.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

She's smart this time. She's walking on the big street. Even if someone is following her, they can't do anything with all the people around her.

Kari looked around. Nothing creepy. At least she didn't feel any eyes following her.

"Meow."

"What was that?" wondered Kari. She followed the sound into a dark alley where she saw a cat hanging off a fence.

"You poor little thing," murmured Kari. She took the cat off the fence. "Gatomon would never do that, hanging off a fence." Kari smiled. She misses the digimon.

Suddenly, a wet towel filled with a sweet aroma was placed on her mouth while arms circled around her. Kari struggled, but soon she got tired. She started to relax, then she fell into a deep sleep.

"Kari, you're mine."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

T.K. jumped. What was the feeling in his heart? Something tells him that something is really wrong, but what? He was just about to call Kari. Maybe something happened...he quickly dialed Kari's number.

"Hello?"

"Kari please."

"T.K., that you?"

"Oh, hey Tai. Where's Kari?" asked T.K..

"She's not back yet."

"Oh, okay. Tai, I'm having this Valentine's Day party, and I'm inviting the whole gang. Tell Kari about it too. Hope you two can come. We haven't hang around in a long time."

"Great idea, T.K.. I'm sure we can come. Bye."

"Bye," said T.K.. Maybe there's nothing wrong with Kari. Probably just his imagination. T.K. sighed. Better start his homework.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

T.K. looked in surprise as police cars invaded his school's parking lot. He looked around for someone familiar to explain what's happening. Then he saw Tai. T.K. walked towards Tai asked, "Tai, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

Tai looked solemn. "Yes. But something horrible happened."

T.K. had a terrible feeling in his heart. "What happened?" he asked slowly.

"Kari disappeared."

The news hit T.K. like a bomb. He stood there stunned. Kari gone? No! "She didn't go back home?"

Tai shook his head. "I waited and waited for her. When my parents came home and she's still not back yet. I knew something was wrong. We called the police. They said they'll start their search today. They're questioning the people at school. Maybe someone knows something."

T.K. remained silent, trying to absorb the news. Then he spoke, "I knew something had happened. I felt it. Is there anything I can do?"

"There's nothing anyone can do except to wait for news from the police." 

T.K. nodded. "Okay, I got to go to school now, Call me when there's more info."

Tai nodded.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"You don't look so good. Want to come over a while? There's no one home at your apartment anyway."

T.K. looked up , it was Tai. "Sure."

"Wait up!" a voice cried.

The two boys looked back and saw a boy with goggles on his head running towards them. "Tai, did Kari really disappear?"

Tai nodded. "Yes, Davis. She did."

"You know where she is?"

"You idiot," interrupted T.K.. "If you knew, we wouldn't be standing here, putting frowns on our faces."

"Shut, T.B.!"

Tai stopped them. "I thought you guys were suppose to be good friends, not enemies."

The other two boys looked at each other. "We are," said Davis. "We're just worried, right T.K.?"

T.K. nodded. "I'll tell you if there's any news about her."

"Okay, I got to go," said Davis. "By the way, tell Matt, Jun misses him!"

"Um...right..."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"You can go into Kari's room if you want. I'm sure she won't mind," said Tai. They were in the Kamiyas' apartment. "I'll make you a cup of tea."

"Okay," T.K. stepped into Kari's room. It was just as he remembered, simple and neat. He walked near the desk. A book on her desk caught his attention. He flipped it open to a page. He read:

__

Dear Diary,

I never wrote it in here before but I have to admit, I like T.K.. I'm falling in love with him. Ever since we first met, I've been attracted to the blond guy.

When I was in the Dark Ocean dimension, I knew he would come and save me, and he did. When he said he cares too much about me to let anyone hurt me, I felt so happy. I won't let anyone hurt him either.

I wonder if T.K. likes me? I know I do. I think about him all the time. Grade 8's going to start soon, I wonder what this new year will bring? Maybe I'll tell him...Anyway, I hope it'll be good.

Kari 

T.K. felt his face go red. Kari likes him? That's so unbelievable. He likes her too. Then he clenched his fists. He once promised that no one will harm Kari, but now she disappeared and he has no idea how to help. Maybe the diary will help...

"No, I can't do that. It's her privacy!" thought T.K., but another voice in his mind said, "But this might be the only clue that will lead you to Kari." T.K. struggled, should he or should he not? Finally his urge to save Kari won, he continued to flip through the diary.

Most entries were about things that happened in school and how she misses him. (When he read those parts, his face turned red-hot.) Then one entry caught his eye:

__

Dear Diary,

This few days I felt like someone was following me. Everywhere I go, I feel eyes on me _and hear footsteps behind me but there's no one there._

I feel so scared. What if someone wants to hurt me? Am I over-reacting? I hope so because being followed is not a very good thing. I wish I could tell someone but that will make them worry or maybe even say I'm over-reacting.

What can I do?

Kari 

T.K. frowned as he read the entry. Kari should have told him. He would take it seriously. He read on to the next entry:

__

Dear Diary,

You know Akuryou in my class? He's been looking at me weirdly these few days. I feel uncomfortable. He's so quiet though...he couldn't be the one? Who could it be? But he was around me often...but that doesn't mean anything does it?

Kari 

T.K. thought, "Maybe I could start snooping around him..."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

T.K. sat deep in though. The suspect, Akuryou, hasn't been to school for a few days. "Why?" wondered T.K.. "Why is he away? Maybe because of Kari...or is it just a coincidence..." As he sat on the park's bench, T.K. kept on wondering about Kari's disappearance when suddenly..."My target!"

When T.K. looked up, he saw Akuryou walking on the street towards an apartment building. He looks suspicious and was carrying a few bags of groceries, apparently.

T.K. got up immediately and followed Akuryou. He recognized the building as Izzy's home. "Great, I could get some information out of Izzy." He immediately turned around and went towards his own apartment.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"T.K. get out now! You'll be late for school."

"Yes Mom." T.K. slowly walked out of his room in his usual clothing. He sat down at the table and looked at his breakfast. "It's the same old lumpy oatmeal." He started to eat his breakfast as he thought about today. "I made sure Akuryou went back to school so if Kari was at his apartment, she would be alone. I got the address from Izzy so it should be easy to find the window...hope it'll be open or something."

"T.K., get moving!" His mother's voice broke his thoughts. "Okay!" replied T.K. He grabbed his schoolbag and rushed out of the door.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

T.K. looked up at the window that was suppose to be Akuryou's room. It was second floor, so it wasn't too high. The window, thank goodness was slightly open. He looked around for something he could use to climb up with. That's when he spotted the garbage can. "Looks tall enough. Let's just hope it doesn't stink and isn't full of garbage." T.K. walked over to the garbage can and took a peek. It was actually quite empty. He lifted the can and carried it towards the window and placed it underneath the window. He climbed on the top of the can and stood up. He could just reach the window. Not the best height, but better than nothing. 

Just then, the window was pushed open and Akuryou appeared. "What are you doing here, T.K.?" he asked coldly.

T.K. was surprised and fell of the garbage can. He rolled towards the bushes and stopped. He sat back up and looked up at Akuryou. "Why is he at home?" thought T.K.. Then he heard some muffled cries from Akuryou's room. He replied, "I thought I heard some cries from your room and decided to check it out."

"Oh?" Akuryou's eyebrow raised up.

"Yeah," answered T.K. nervously. He hope Akuryou won't find out that he's getting on to him.

"Okay," said Akuryou. "You should go to school now. You're really late."

"Uh...right." Great, he'll need to make up an excuse for being late. He sighed as he walked away. Unaccomplished mission.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

T.K. laid in his bed trying to think of another plan to save Kari. He was sure those muffled cries he heard was Kari. How dare Akuryou tied her up! He desperately need another plan. A plan that can help him make sure Akuryou's at school. He felt his head hurt. That's when an idea popped up. He'll go to school, make sure that "Evil Spirit" is there and fake he's sick then go save Kari! Perfect! T.K. fell into a dreamless sleep after imaging Kari back beside him again....

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

T.K. stayed low for a few days before he started his plan. He made sure Akuryou was in school. Them he faked that he was sick for a whole period before the teacher sent him to the nurse's office. There he pretended to call his mom and went home.

Of course, he didn't go home but to the same window he tried to go through a few mornings ago. He saw the window was open slightly again and so he used the same garbage can to climb up. T.K. used a few of his textbooks as well for height so that he can reach better. He pulled open the window and slowly wiggled through the window.

T.K. looked up as he stood up and saw exactly what he was looking for right in front of him. Kari. She was asleep against a dresser and her feet and hands were tied together. He tried to untie the ropes without waking her up, but she woke up almost right away.

"T.K.?" Kari looked shocked.

"That's me," replied T.K., smiling sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked demandingly.

"Shh!" T.K. placed his finger on to his lips. "Let's get you out of here first."

Once he got the ropes untied, T.K. went out the window first then helped Kari. After T.K. put away all the "evidence" of him being there, he took Kari to the park where they sat down on a bench.

At first they were both silent.

"T.K..."

"Kari..."

They said each other's name at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. "Go first," said T.K..

"I'm so glad you got me out of there, T.K.," Kari smiled. "Thank you."

T.K. shook his head. "You don't have to say thank you. Everyone was worried about you. I just did them and myself a favour by saving you."

"It was so scary those first few days. If I wasn't tied up and in his room, what he tried to do might be sweet but I was tied up and in his room. He kept asking me what I needed and what I want to do, but I didn't answer him. Seeing the person who kidnapped you be nice to you is just terrible," she paused. "Then you came. I was awake when he caught you. I was afraid he was going to hurt you. Thank goodness he didn't. Then he became cold and distant. I don't mind though. I'm just glad he's not too nice to me anymore."

"Must be terrible for you," said T.K.. He clenched his fists. "I should have saved you earlier."

"That's okay," replied Kari. "Really. Anyways, how did you know Akuryou kidnapped me?"

Oh no, T.K. knew this going to happen sooner of later. "I...I read your diary and found out about someone was following you and you suspecting Akuryou so I put one and one together and decided it was him." He said that all in one breath not letting Kari cut in. 

"You read my diary," repeated Kari. "You read my diary. You did what? You read my diary knowing I like my privacy kept private and still you read it?" she shouted in anger.

"I..." T.K. didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Kari. I really am. I just saw your diary on your desk when I came over and decided that it might give me some clues. I knew I shouldn't have touched it, but I need to. I want to save you."

"You...you..." Kari was too angry to speak. "You read my whole diary?"

"Well, not all, some...most, I guess."

"Most?! It was private! You're not suppose to read my diary, you...idiot!"

T.K. thought, "Uh-oh, I really got her mad. When was the last time she called me an idiot?" He said, "I'll bring you back home. Tai's worried about you. Besides, the police will want to know about Akuryou. Okay?"

Kari spun around and walked away in anger. T.K., not knowing what to do, followed her and didn't bother to try making a conversation.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

When T.K. brought Kari back to the Kamiyas' apartment, they found Tai at home. The police was contacted immediately and both T.K. and Kari were asked questions about the kidnapping. Akuryou was taken to the police station after school but still haven't been tried yet. The police says that Akuryou will probably do some community service and be on probation.

After T.K. saved Kari, she didn't talk to him. T.K. knew she was still mad. Whenever he tries to say hi, she walks away without saying anything. Even though Tai said they're coming to his party, he knew if he didn't resolve the tension between himself and Kari, she will either not come or the party won't be a party. He needed a plan, this time to save the friendship between them. Maybe he'll get to become more that just friends with Kari.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

T.K. woke up especially early today. Today is Valentine's Day. Today is the day that he will tell Kari how he feels about her. He quickly dressed and are his breakfast. Soon, he was out the door, walking towards Sora's family's flower shop.

When T.K. go to the shop, he saw Sora standing at there, waiting for him.

"Morning, Sora!" T.K. waved his hand.

"Morning, T.K.!" said Sora. "Come in!"

T.K. followed her into the flower shop. "What kinds of flowers you got?" he asked.

Sora answered, "Well, you're seeing all of them. I suggest red chrysanthemums though. It stands for 'I love you' in the language of flowers."

"Okay. Are there some sort of flowers that says 'I'm sorry'?"

"Want to say sorry to Kari?" Sora asked playfully. T.K. blushed. "Hehe! Don't worry. I got some blue violets. It stands for faithfulness. That'll make a lovely bouquet." She took the flowers and wrapped them into a bouquet. "Here."

"Thanks, Sora!" cried T.K. as he rushed out the door.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

T.K. held the bouquet in his hand waiting for Kari to come to school at the school entrance. After a while, he saw Kari coming towards him. He hid the flowers behind him and ran up to her.

"Kari!" he called.

Once Kari saw it was him, she tried to walk around him, avoiding his eyes.

"Kari," T.K. stopped her. "I'm so sorry about the diary. I didn't mean to. I was desperate! I don't know where you went, I was scared. I didn't want to lose you. I told you before anyone won't be able to hurt you, but Akuryou did. I broke my promise, I need to do something to make up for it!" He gave the flowers to Kari.

Once Kari saw the flowers, her eyes started to shimmer. She knew exactly what they meant because she had learned some things about flowers from Sora. "T.K...."

"Don't talk. I love you, Kari. I hope that you can be my Valentine from this day on and hopefully forever."

Kari's tears rolled down immediately down her cheeks. "Oh, T.K.," she cried. "I love you too!" She gave T.K. a hug. "I will be your Valentine from now on!"

"Argh!" A roar was heard from the bushes.

Tai and Matt stopped Davis from rushing out. "Davis, calm down!" said Tai.

"He took my girl!" (A/N: Very Davis-like...hehe...=P)

"Oh please, Davis, get real! When did Kari become 'your girl'?" asked Matt, unbelievingly. "Now leave my brother and _his _girl alone."

Davis struggled as Matt and Tai pulled him away from the scene.

"Did you hear something?" Kari asked T.K..

"No," he replied. They looked into each other's eyes. "I'm too happy that you're finally mine to even listen."

Kari blushed as T.K. kissed her.

~~~***~~~The End~~~***~~~

Author's Note: I'm here again!! Just to explain a few things...akuryou does mean 'evil spirit'...I was too lazy to think of a real name...he appeared ever so little and that makes my story a lot simpler...oh well...Tai, Sora, Davis and Matt all had very brief appearances and there was a slight mention of Izzy...sorry for those who love the others...I couldn't really fit them in...The ending is so funny though! Davis is so cute in that scene!! My friend and I were laughing about it like crazy!! Hope you like the story...remember to review!!


End file.
